comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-04-23 - HYDRA is a Nazi!
You know, if this wasn't so terrible it would be comical. Stark Industries is under attack. It appears HYDRA wasn't done with the stock exchange and is now attacking Stark Industries with a few troops because the company promotes evil in the world with the sell of weapons of mass destruction. Oh, and what is with the three mechs they have?! Iron Man is currently beating the snot out of one of the mechs, hitting it's face until the head comes loose before dropping to the ground by turning off his jest. He then grasp the arm and with the assistance of turning on his jets once more lifts the thing up and tosses it at the second mech so that it goes sliding down the street. When some of the HYDRA soldiers starts to shoot at Iron Man, the bullets just bounce off. For once, She-Hulk is wandering around...as herself. Or she was, before she realized there was some kind of commotion and turned, long legs carrying her towards the scene at a run that causes a minor earthquake...not quite cracking the tarmac, but certainly sending vibration through it. As she does so...a mecha comes sliding towards her feet. She reaches down to stop it. "Why thank you, Iron Man! I've always wanted one of these!" Nightcrawler was wandering the city in a bit of a blue funk and thinking the wonders of the greatest city in America should be able to snap him out of his homesickness. He's in a different trench coat this time, but it's another well worn one he found at Goodwill. It's avacado green but at least it keeps his tail hidden and most of his blue fur. His hat is pulled down low over his eyes. The attack came suddenly and with a lot of surprise to him at least. It took him a moment to find a safe place to stash his hat and coat, but now he's ready to try to help out. But... How is a good question... He certainly can't fight those big robot things can he? Oh wait! guys with guns! those he can do! There's a series of bamfing sounds and someone might think that smoke bombs were going off because of the small clouds of sulfur smoke showing up near the HYDRA soldiers as Nightcrawler appears next to one, grabs his gun, then teleports off to the next victim. A metal head turns to look toward She-Hulk, "You are welcome?" The voice is distorted so it would be beyond difficult to guess what the person within Iron Man's suit really sounds like. But then a fist from the thrid Mecha comes flying at him and he goes smacking into a nearby building. Alright, green woman's fault for that distraction. How can Iron Man not be distracted by a huge green woman, huge in all the pleasant ways too. Not that he would dare say it as Iron Man. Come to think of it, She-Hulk looks pretty intimidating, he would likely keep his mouth shut as Tony Stark too. "That was rude," Iron Man states. He shifts though and soon sends out an energy burst from his chest not at the Mecha charging at him but at the HYDRA henchmen running toward Stark Industries. A number of them go flying forward to smack into the thick specially designed glass in front of the lobby without shattering it. There are still plenty of HYDRA members though, as some of them come up weaponless and confused as they yell for backup. Aboard S.H.I.E.L.D's helicarrier a man with an eye patch chews on a light cigar and cusses like a sailor as he watches the scene on a view screen. One of the communication officers goes to approach Fury but seeing his mood quickly turns to find somebody else to take the order. That's when the Colonel bellows, "Somebody get that Red, White, and Blue Yahoo up here. I got a job for ole' wing head. Since Stark's got that gold plated widget of his there." Minutes later Steve Rogers appears before Nick, "What's wrong Sarge?" Nick points his thumb at the screen behind him, "Our buddies HYDRA attacking Stark." Steve lets out a whistle, "That's the guy who makes all your toys and Agent 13 assualted? YOu better get your commandos in gear." Captain America turning to leave. Fury bristles, "Look Starks got a pet superhero this is going to be on the news. The world doesn't need to see Shield. They need to see you Rogers." Captain America frowns, "So we can have a whole new generation of Buckys and men dying to be heroes like me? I'll help my country but not like that and saving an Iron monger." She-Hulk looks down at the mech, decides its not a current threat and carefully steps over it. At such an angle as to make sure that if there's anyone in there, he's going to be entirely aware that that BIG woman could have just as easily stepped on him. She launches herself, then, towards the mecha charging at Iron Man, aiming to knock it off course. He's busy with the gunmen, after all. Nightcrawler finds his arms full of guns. What kind? he hasn't a clue and doesn't care as long as he can make sure they're not shooting at anyone anymore. Someone like Hauptmann Amerika would likely be able to push a button or something on each one to disable it, but he needs to do something a bit cruder. Panting from fatigue from the multiple teleports, Kurt looks around and sees twoof the big robot things down, but there's one more that's still moving about. He sees She-hulk launch herself at it and starts trying to figure quickly where it might fall when she hits it. A bamf later, he's dropping a pile of confiscated weapons right there. If a falling giant robot doesn't disable them he's not sure what to do... Uhoh needtogetoutofhererightnow!!! BAMF And Iron Man glances over as She-Hulk connects with the Mecha which is definitely going down only to catch a glimpse of a teleporting Nightcrawler. He knows that man! However, as the Mecha creaks and cracks as it hits the blacktop and covers the guns - the ones it doesn't bend up, from being discovered anytime soon Iron Man has more important things to worry about. Like preventing a bunch of HYDRA soldiers from entering Stark Industries and threatening his workers! Skates appear at the base of his boots and he actually starts to skate. It isn't normal skating it is fast. Using his technology to help guide him, he is moving easily fourty plus mph as he whirls about knocking down HYDRA soldiers. Of course, one of the downed Mechs, actually the one She-Hulk stepped over is managing to get a weapon loose from its skeleton and levels it at Iron Man. A large cannon-like thing. Fury reaches up to rub his temples and several shield agents, fearless men and women make for the exit. He sighs, "Alright Rogers. I know your not happy with the current world situation. I know your still mourning Barnes and everyone you ever knew but me but I need your help on this and it'll keep me form having Stark up here poking around asking questions and making comments where Carter and Natasha both hurt him." Captain America shakes his head, "Alright Fury, I just thought we fought WWII to keep this from happening." Moments later a Shield flying car goes dropping from the helicarrier. Yip Stark probably came up with that idea. The car comes to a mid air stop as the Blonde driving it looks at Captain America, "Have fun and come back this time or else. Oh and no more talking to Stark. I don't know how you did that but don't do it again." Captain America just grins before leaping over the side of the car. His shield brought up to protect him. He lands between Ironman and the large cannon aimed at the Shell Head. The shield going flying at the last minute to knock the blast off target. Which is a good thing, as She-Hulk did, stupidly, turn her back on the downed mecha. Instead, she leaps upwards, over quite a few of the HYDRA guys, aiming to land in the closest clear space to their obvious target. Which will also put her close to Iron Man...might be all the fire concentrated there in just a moment. Or maybe not, now Captain America is in the fray. Nightcrawler sees the men running for the building and is rather sure they shouldn't be there, no matter the fact he's really cluelss about what's going on now. He just sided with the side that seemed to be doing the least amount of damage and endangering the fewest people. He leaps up, using a lamppost to pick up some speed but spinning around it before he lanches himself to land, standing on the sheer face of that super hard glass. "Pardon me gentlemen, but do you have your Stark Industries tour pass? I'm afraid you're not allowed in without one, but you can order them on-line for only $19.95..." He tail flicks about above him as he gives a fangish grin at the Hyrda operatives. The Flying Car used is actually a prototype in testing stage. Apparently, SHIELD is eager to put it to use. Iron Man turns about to place an arm up and activate the shielding he has. Though Captain America suddenly drops in front of him and sends the shield flying. The shield actually slices the cannon even as he throws it off target toward the air. It blasts the arm and part of the chest of the Mecha away, leaving the man inside screaming and soon crawling out and rolling about to put out the embers burning on his HYDRA clothing. Two HYDRA agents are facing Nightcrawler right now and one raises his gun, "Get real freak." The other says, "Hey, Bob...I think we...," and then BOOM! Another prototype weapon actually handled by...a little woman in a white lab coat! Suddenly the two HYDRA Agents go down shaking and teeth chattering as they are surrounded by a ball of electricity which likely causes Nightcrawler's fur to stand on end with his closeness. The woman smiles toward Nightcrawler, "Thank you for the distraction," displaying a Russian accent. "I tasered them. They are asleep now, the bad boys." The spunky brunette then swish sways back inside where it is safer. Iron Man speaks toward She-Hulk, "How about you jump 200 feet to the..," he then thinks better of the wording, "That way," pointing toward a man that is running away. "No point in letting him escape." There is only a few strays about now, "Try not to break him too badly ma'am." He just likes seeing She-Hulk work personally. The shield comes flying back to Captain America and he catches it. He gives a nod of greeting to She-Hulk, "Good to see you again." Then he looks to Iron Man, "Alright Sir Gwain on roller skates, I think we got the Nazi Surplus robots down. I had hope Namor had destroyed them all. I think it's best I go help the Blue Devil with the HYDRA agents trying to make a try to steal Stark Tech." Then he goes running toward the HYDRA agents trying to storm the building. She-Hulk nods to Iron Man, and leaps again, turning in the air so that she lands more or less facing the man. "Going somewhere?" Hopefully he'll have the sense to surrender. They have this more or less cleaned up. She might not have been on the scene that long...but she's intimidating. And rather unforgettable. Nightcrawler smiles warmly at the Russian woman, "Danke Fraulien." And then he's off again, hoping that that static electricity didn't turn him into a puffball. At least his fur is short if it is all standing up. He looks about and sees the man trying to make a break for it. He's moving to play sheepdog and herd him back into the flock, bouncing and springing as he tries to get ahead of the fleeing foe. Not many storming now, but one is trying to open the front door and shoot at it in which the bullet bounces off and gets hiim in the leg as he goes down screaming. The other two with him seem at a lost of what to do. Apparently Stark got stuck with the most brilliant ones. The man that is trapped by She-Hulk falls to his knees and does surrender, "Forgive me....I will love you forever." Great, creepy minion. Nightcrawler gets his man soon turning and cowering behind a broken Mecha, and Iron Man heads to lift the man still rolling about and freaking out off the ground. "You aren't on fire anymore citizen." What a polite way to put it! But he moves toward the center of the miss and drops the crazy man. "Stay." He then moves to rip the other two HYDRA agents from their Mechas and drop them there, one still out cold. He goes to gather up the passed out and wounded and sticking them all together - in plain view of everyone and in the center of everything where they can cower properly. He picks up the two tasered men and drags them to the center to drop them off. Nightcrawler reaches out and takes hold of the man by the collar, "At least you are not professing love to me." He gives the guy a shove and watches him move towards the others, hoping that he doesn't turn back and see how much Nightcrawler is huffing and puffing as he crouches atop of the mecha. The trapeze and high wires are one thing, but he's just not used to this much teleporting and it's taking its toll on him. Captain America coughs, "How about you guys give up while your ahead." He says reaching for his shield to tap it. Then he looks at the HYDRA agents, "I mean every one else is beat up or proposing marriage. I would hate to have to break the jaws of two neonazi. I'm not that man... Actually like hell I am." With that Captain America quickly turns dropping his shield and throws a haymaker to break the jaw of one of the HYDRA agent and then turns to attack the other. "I can't believe your great Grandfathers bleed and died to stop the Nazi and keep America safe. Then this generation grows up to be Nazi." The creepy minion will crawl after She-Hulk as she likely leads him to the center with the others, and whimpers when he is abandoned. Everyone but the ones Captain America is playing with are in the center at this point. Then Iron Man calls out, "Do stop playing with your food Mr. Red, White and Blue. And are these even Nazi's? They look like mentally handicap in yellow warning clothes." The tone is neutral because of the electronics, but that...is supposed to be a joke hopefully. She-Hulk does, indeed do so. Then she rubs her hands together. "I'm getting rather tired of these guys. He's right. They're not Nazis. More like cockroaches." She flashes her trademark grin at both men, wandering over to join Iron Man. "Should we get popcorn?" Nightcrawler raises his eyebrows at all the Nazi talk. probably best not to go opening his mouth too much right now lest he end up in the center with all the guys in green. He looks about from his perch on hsi mecha, trying to remember where he stashed his clothes for when he's feeling up to teleporting again. Captain America stands there looking at Iron man with a look that he might attack Iron man for a moment. Then he turns back to the HYDRA agents, "If your not Nazis then you two are bigger idiots than I thought and know nothing of the organization you've joined. You have no excuse." He says to the pair and turns to walk away. He goes walking toward the other heroes, "Sorry about that, I'm still getting use to finding out that the scum I fought in the world is still active. It's frustrating." He didn't care that Kurt was German, He probably would enjoy a chance to talk in German but Cap wasn't having one of the best days. Iron Man does make a hand motion toward Nightcrawler and nodding toward him. Acknowledging him quietly. He isn't sure how much attention the mutant wants brought toward him. It does take Iron Man a moment to link Nazi to Germany, and Nightcrawler's accent, but he does manage it. Man, Nightcrawler really does get the short end of the stick. "Nazi groups are typically on the fringes, and honestly you won't be finding them out in the open in Germany. The German people would likely mob them and hang them in the middle of the street. You even get harassed if you hang a German flag out in your front yard because it makes one appear a Nationalist which is the movement that helped jump start the Nazis." Who knew Iron Man was more than armor and blowing stuff up?! He makes a call from within his helmet to police, telling them it is safe to approach. They start to round up the guys in front of the Stark Industries front door and the ones encircled by superheroes. Iron Man then adds, "Making assumptions can be bad in this time period. Anyway, Nazi hunting is over and most fringe groups are just laughed at and mocked. People these days seem more interested in hanging innocent mutants than suspected Nazis. Not sure where you have been soldier." Nightcrawler seems to have his second wind as he stands up again. He bows nad blows a kiss to She-Hulk while Captain America and Iron Man debate, then vanishes in a puff of brimstone and BAMF as he heads back to his clothes. at least this fight didn't end up costing him a coat! Captain America looks at Ironman and turns his head slightly as if he couldn't understand the words out of Iron man's 'mouth,' He just about says something and then pulls his shield over his shoulders. In that moment the man in the red, white, and blue costume's stance and eyes make him look years older than his age. He says to She-Hulk, "Me? I'm a nobody that shouldn't even be here." He reaches down to his belt and pulls out a shield communicator. "13, I need a pick up. The situation is under control with Iron man and the She-Hulk on the scene." A female voice cracks through the com, "Your not going to try to run are you?" Which Captain America sighs, "No, I just want to get out of here and where things makes sense." With that he turns to walk away. "Wait," and Iron Man reaches out to touch Captain America's shoulder gently. Especially considering the damage his suit can do, he is gentle. If Cap waits a moment Iron Man will speak. "Pardon the sarcasm. Stark has been rubbing off on me. If you need to talk, you can contact me through Stark Industries or through Stark. I am sure your 'people' have the proper contact channels." Iron Man obviously knows about SHIELD, but he is careful not to say anything outright. Tough to tell how sincere he sounds since the tone is always electronically neutral. He will speak to She-Hulk in a moment. "Run?" She-Hulk moves her hands towards her hips. "Run from what?" She doesn't like the idea...although she's not approaching, as Tony has, that he has anything he should be running from. He's clearly one of the good guys, he's clearly on her side...and yeah. Some people don't like wearing leashes...and some of those don't like seeing other people told to go 'walkies'. Captain America frowns at Iron Man, "Thank you. But that's the problem with the world today, everyone wants to talk. They want to talk about their feelings. Sometime things have to be done through action and not talking." He sighs and looks at She-Hulk, "Thanks, you have no idea how nice it is to hear somebody saying that but apparently there have been issues while I was away and they're afraid of me having a psychotic episode. Until the head shrinks hear what they want from me. I have to be a good soldier and not leave base or get leave." He gives them a brief salute. Then he turns to move to jump into the red convertible pulls up. It was the flying car from earlier. The driver was the blonde from the coffee shop the other day Stark would remember. "Feelings my as...," but the rest is lost as Captain America leaves. Iron Man shakes his head, but he eyes the departing blonde. No way he thinks to himself. But he then turns toward She-Hulk, "So, do I have to bribe you to stay away from Stark? Because I have a 'feeling' that he would get into a lot of trouble around you and I'll have to save him." But he then offers his hand toward She-Hulk as the police finish cleaning up and fire trucks come in to clean up the debris and left over Mechas. "Iron Man." She-Hulk shakes hands. "Trouble? Me?" She actually flutters her (dark green) eyelashes at the powersuit. Well, at the man inside. "But I suppose it's your job to keep him out of said trouble." That's why people hire bodyguards. Thank God she'll never need one for herself. "She-Hulk." "She-Hulk? I am sure you get this a lot. Any relations to the rumored 'Hulk', destructive monster of...well, mass destruction?" Yes, perfect turn for The Hulk, destructive/destruction/and other variations of it. He just hopes you don't hit him for the question, you flattened that poor Mecha. He had to really work to get that guy out of it. Green shoulders rise (and certain other green things, albeit contained within the costume), then fall. "There's a connection between us, yes. Difference is, I have control." And one day, she'll work out HOW she has control...and maybe then Jen can help Bruce. Maybe. "Considering my armor is in one piece, I can assume you are correct in that," you have control. In either case, things are quickly getting cleaned up and Iron Man then says, "Press is starting to close in now. I'm going to high tail it out of here. I really don't feel like being the model of the week." "I'd say why not, but I'm guessing the iron overcoat would make that rather hard." She flashes him that shameless grin, then actually blows him a kiss before turning to stride away from the scene...well, smiling at every camera flash as she goes. What a woman. Wow, Tony would get in trouble with you, especially since he has to pretend to be a playboy and keep his heart condition a secret. But...oh, watching you walk away. Then Iron Man takes to the air and heads to the roof of Stark Industries before going into one of the elevators and down to the secure lab to unsuit.